bydgoszczfandomcom-20200223-history
Ważny ośrodek życia religijnego
Tradycje Najstarszym ośrodkiem kultu religijnego był romański kościół pw. św. Idziego (rozebrany w 1879 r.) , który stał w pobliżu przeprawy przez Brdę. Niedaleko stał drewniany kościół parafialny pw. św. Mikołaja. Na miejscu tej świątyni, spalonej w roku 1409 przez Krzyżaków, wzniesiono wyróżniający się wspaniałą gotycką architekturą kościół pw. św. Marcina i Mikołaja. Budowę Fary zakończono w roku 1502. Jej fundator, Jan Kościelecki, wojewoda inowrocławski, starosta bydgoski i malborski, umieścił w ołtarzu głównym jako wotum za zakończoną wojnę trzynastoletnią, podczas której Bydgoszcz była kwaterą główną Kazimierza Jagiellończyka, obraz Matki Bożej, zwany „Beatissimae Mariae Virginis”. Od tego czasu datuje się wzmożony kult maryjny. Liczne wota pozostawiali mieszczanie jako wyraz swojego nabożeństwa i wdzięczności. Istniało także wotum zawierające insygnia miejskie, co oznaczało oddanie się miasta pod opiekę Matki Bożej. W mieście od czasów średniowiecza miały siedzibę zakony. Pierwsza wzmianka o karmelitach pochodzi z 1399 r. W 1480 r. erygowano klasztor bernardynów, w 1615 klasztor Klarysek, a w 1617 r. jezuitów. Budowały się kolejne kościoły: * kaplica św. Ducha (1448) * klasztor karmelitów (1550) – rozebrany w XIX w. * klasztor i kościół bernardynów (1480) – spłonął w 1545 r. * kościół św. Stanisława (1529) na przedmieściu kujawskim – rozebrany w I poł. XIX w. * kaplica św. Krzyża – rozebrana w XIX w. * kościół bernardynów pw. św. Jerzego (1552-1557) – dzisiejszy garnizonowy * kościół św. Trójcy (1550-1576) – rozebrany w XIX w. * klasztor Klarysek (1615-18) * kościół Klarysek (1582-1615) * kościół jezuitów (1617-1620) – rozebrany w 1940 r. przez hitlerowców W Wyszogrodzie leżącym po sąsiedzku do Bydgoszczy istniała parafia pw. św. Mikołaja. Istnieje podanie o konsekracji przez bpa Wojciecha kaplicy grodowej pw. Marii Magdaleny w Wyszogrodzie (997). Kościół murowany zbudowano w Fordonie w 1600 r. Pierwszy kościół ewangelicki powstał w 1787 r. do obsługi coraz liczniej przybywających Niemców i żołnierzy pruskich stacjonujących w koszarach. Kościół zbudowano przy ul. Podwale (dzisiaj nie istnieje). Do 1920 r. w Bydgoszczy i Fordonie zbudowano kolejnych 7 świątyń ewangelickich i 2 katolickie. W okresie Księstwa Warszawskiego w mieście istniało 6 kościołów katolickich (w tym 3 nieużytkowane), 1 ewangelicki oraz 3 zakony: karmelitów, bernardynów i klaryski (jezuitów wypędziły władze pruskie). Do połowy XIX w. skasowano wszystkie zakony. Rozebrano także szereg staropolskich gotyckich świątyń: Św. Stanisława, Św. Trójcy, kościół i klasztor karmelitów. Kościół pobernardyński zagospodarowano wyznaczając go na świątynię garnizonową. Katolicy w tym czasie stanowili ok. 40% ludności. W 1852 r. już tylko 26%. Od zarania swego istnienia Bydgoszcz i Fordon należały do diecezji kujawskiej z siedzibą biskupa we Włocławku. W 1822 r. na skutek zarządzenia papieża Bydgoszcz przeszła (na 186 lat) do archidiecezji gnieźnieńskiej. Z kolei w 1822 r. parafia fordońska została włączona z kujawskiej do diecezji chełmińskiej i ustanowiono w niej dekanat obejmujący 9 parafii podbydgoskich (Fordon, Koronowo, Byszewo, Dobrcz, Osielsko, Włóki, Wtelno, Wudzyn, Żołędowo). Procent katolików w mieście zmniejszał się z 25% w 1852 r. do 19% w 1910 roku. Natomiast aż 60% katolików zamieszkiwało Szwederowo, które było ostoją polskiej ludności. Żydów było niewielu - stanowili tylko 2.3% ludności. W końcu XIX i początkach XX wieku zbudowano kilka dużych i pięknych kościołów, . 1878 – kościół ewangelicki pw. św. Pawła na dzisiejszym pl. Wolności 1879 – kościół ewangelicki pw. św. Jana Ewangelisty w Fordonie (obejmował zasięgiem 36 pobliskich miejscowości) 1897 – kościół Metodystów przy ul. Warszawskiej (dzisiaj nadal kościół ewangelicki) 1902 – fara ewangelicka przy pl. Kościeleckich. Przy tej okazji do końca rozebrano zamek, zniwelowano fosy i wzgórze zamkowe 1905 – kościół ewangelicki na Wilczaku (dzisiaj pw. Miłosierdzia Bożego) 1908 – kościół ewangelicki na Małych Bartodziejach (dzisiaj pw. św. Józefa Rzemieślnika) 1913 – kościół ewangelicki na Okolu (dzisiaj pw. św. Wojciecha) Zbudowano również szereg kościołów ewangelickich w okolicach Bydgoszczy np w Cielu, Łochowie, Nowej Wsi Wielkiej, Przyłękach, Osielsku, Solcu Kujawskim, Sicienku, Kruszynie, Wtelnie, Dobrczu, Kozielcu, Dąbrowie Wielkiej i innych miejscowościach. Niektóre z kościołów pobudowano na bazie istniejących. Po 1945 r. służą jako kościoły katolickie. Z początkiem XX w. władze pruskie zezwoliły na budowę kościołów katolickich. Powstały dwa w tym samym 1913 r. – dla katolików niemieckich przy pl. Piastowskim (dzisiaj pw. Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa) i dla katolików polskich przy ul. św. Trójcy (dzisiaj pw. Trójcy Św.) budowany samodzielnie przez społeczność polską. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości rozpoczęto organizację nowych parafii w mieście. Do celów kultu religijnego przywrócono kościół Klarysek. Rozpoczęto budowę nowych świątyń, z których największy był pw. ś. Wincentego a’Paulo budowany w formie panteonu rzymskiego. Do 1939 r. zbudowano 5 kościołów: - Św. Wincentego a'Paulo Bazylika Mniejsza (Bielawki), 1925 - Św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika (Siernieczek), 1925 - MB Nieustającej Pomocy (Szwederowo), 1926 - Ducha Świętego (Glinki) – kościół Misjonarzy Ducha Św., 1932 - św. Antoniego z Padwy (Czyżkówko), 1936 Do miasta przybyło kilka zgromadzeń zakonnych, m.in. Zgromadzenie Misjonarzy Ducha Św. (1921), Zgromadzenie Misjonarzy św. Wincentego a Paulo (1925). W 1939 r. 91% mieszkańców miasta wyznawało katolicyzm. Tylko 8,5% deklarowało wyznanie ewangelickie, a 0,1% mojżeszowe. Mimo tak dużej proporcji – w mieście brakowało świątyń katolickich. W Bydgoszczy i Fordonie Było 10 kościołów katolickich i 8 ewangelickich. W okresie okupacji hitlerowskiej miasto zostało oszpecone przez wyburzenie fragmentów zabudowy starówki. Przede wszystkim rozebrano kościół jezuicki, który był jednym z najbardziej charakterystycznych świątyń z tradycjami historycznymi. To na jego schodach król Jan Kazimierz i elektor brandenburski zaprzysiężyli w 1657 r. traktat welawsko-bydgoski. Dwie wieże tego kościoła górowały na Rynkiem i stanowiły charakterystyczne punkty odniesienia w Bydgoszczy. Rozebrano również synagogę żydowską, której gmach był okazały i wzbogacał architektonicznie przestrzeń miejską. Oprócz tego rozebrano szereg innych obiektów nie-sakralnych. 3 września wojsko i cywile podpalili kościół ewangelicki na Szwederowie, który był bazą niemieckich dywersantów (dzisiaj nie istnieje). W kolei w 1945 r. podczas walk uszkodzeniu uległa bydgoska fara, którą jednak udało się uratować. Po wojnie utworzono szereg parafii na bazie kilku poewangelickich świątyń. W latach 70-tych po wielu staraniach prymasowi Wyszyńskiemu udało się uzyskać zgodę na budowę pierwszej nowej świątyni po wojnie, którą był kościół św. polskich Braci Męczenników na Wyżynach zbudowany społecznie przez samych mieszkańców. Od tego czasu, a zwłaszcza w latach 80-tych rozpoczął się boom budownictwa sakralnego. W latach 80-tych powstało 12 kościołów, a w 90-tych kolejne 8. Po 2000 r. rozpoczęto budowę kolejnych kilku świątyń. Podobnie było w okolicach Bydgoszczy, gdzie po 1980 r. utworzono kilka nowych parafii (Niemcz, Maksymilianowo, Białe Błota, Włóki, Strzelce Górne, Zamość, Władysławowo). Kulminacyjnym momentem kultu Madonny Bydgoskiej była koronacja obrazu w dniu 29 maja 1966 r. przez kard. St. Wyszyńskiego przy współudziale ówczesnego metropolity krakowskiego kard. K. Wojtyły. W 1982 rr. decyzją prymasa ks. J. Glempa Bydgoszcz zyskała stałego Wikariusza Biskupiego, którym był (do 1996) ks. bp J. Nowak. W mieście utworzono także Prymasowski Instytut Kultury Chrześcijańskiej o uprawnieniach szkoły wyższej. Od 1973 r. miasto należało do dwóch diecezji. Fordon i okolice należały do diecezji chełmińskiej, obszar przedwojennej Bydgoszczy do archidiecezji gnieźnieńskiej. W 1992 r. przy okazji reformy struktury terytorialnej kościoła dokonanej przez papieża Jana Pawła II cały obszar terytorialny Bydgoszczy włączono do archidiecezji gnieźnieńskiej. Jednakże tuż za północnymi rogatkami miasta znajdowała się diecezja pelplińska. Coraz wyższe tytuły nadawano bydgoskim kościołom: w 1983 r. – arcbp J. Muszyński wyniósł farę do godności Kolegiaty w 1997 r. – Papież Jan Paweł II nadał bydgoskiej „bazylice” godność Rzymskiej Bazyliki Mniejszej 7 czerwca 1999 r. – niezapomniana wizyta papieża Jana Pawła II. W Mszy Św. na bydgoskim lotnisku uczestniczyło ponad 500 tyś. osób. Papież ukoronował koronami papieskimi obraz Matki Bożej Pięknej Miłości i wyniósł bydgoską kolegiatę do godności Konkatedry Archidiecezji Gnieźnieńskiej w 2000 r. – arcbp J. Muszyński ustanowił Sanktuarium Nowych Męczenników na Wyżynach w 2000 r. – wybudowano szensztackie Sanktuarium MB Trzykroć Przedziwnej na Piaskach w 2002 r. – uroczyście obchodzono 500-lecie fary, a w 2003 r. poświęcono Drzwi Jubileuszowe, które wykonał bydgoski rzeźbiarz Michał Kubiak 25 marca 2004 r. – dekretem Papieża Jana Pawła II powstała Diecezja Bydgoska, a Konkatedra została wyniesiona do godności Katedry. Biskupem bydgoskim został ks. bp J. Tyrawa. Okolice wokół Bydgoszczy oraz znaczne tereny Krajny włączono do nowej diecezji. Sanktuaria w Bydgoszczy i okolicy W Bydgoszczy znajdują się 3 sanktuaria katolickie, co może jest faktem jeszcze zbyt mało znanym. Również w okolicy znajduje się wiele miejsc kultu religijnego o staropolskiej tradycji. M a d o n n a B y d g o s k a – Matka Boska Pięknej Miłości Obraz ufundował Jan Kościelecki, wojewoda inowrocławski, starosta bydgoski i malborski (ok. 1500-1525). Umieścił w ołtarzu głównym jako wotum za zakończoną wojnę trzynastoletnią, podczas której Bydgoszcz była kwaterą główną Kazimierza Jagiellończyka, obraz Matki Bożej, zwany „Beatissimae Mariae Virginis”. Obraz przedstawia Najświętszą Maryję Pannę w pozycji stojącej, lewą ręką podtrzymuje Ona Dzieciątko Jezus, w prawej zaś dłoni nieco wzniesionej ukazuje rozwiniętą pąsową różę. Wybitny znawca sztuki prof. Tadeusz Dobrowolski pisze, że, „jest to najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich znanych polskich podobizn Dziewicy”. Rzeczywiście obraz urzeka unikalnym pięknem wizerunku. Od chwili umieszczenia tego Obrazu w ołtarzu głównym rozpoczął się rozkwit kultu Matki Bożej. Mnożą się fundacje i zapisy na rzecz kościoła farnego, ze wskazaniem na pielęgnowanie i rozwijanie kultu maryjnego. Taki stan rzeczy trwał nieprzerwanie do II Wojny Światowej. Od XVI wieku zebrano bogaty zbiór wotów maryjnych. Wota te - biżuteria, klejnoty, wisiory świadczą o bogactwie, jakiego wierni nie szczędzili Madonnie, by dać wyraz swojemu nabożeństwu do Niej i uczuciom wdzięczności. Większość wotów niestety dzisiaj już nie istnieje, gdyż w początkach niewoli Rzeczpospolitej, pod koniec XVIII wieku, wraz z innymi precjozami kościoła farnego, ogólnej wartości 220 grzywien, oddane zostały na wsparcie insurekcji kościuszkowskiej. Wota w czasach najnowszych są nadal składane ku czci Matki Bożej, nie mają one już tej zabytkowej wartości co dawne, są jednak liczniejsze i stanowią potwierdzenie stale wzrastającego kultu maryjnego. Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej kult wyrażał się w spontanicznym udziale wiernych w nabożeństwach parafialnych ku czci Matki Bożej. Nastąpiło silniejsze zaakcentowanie czci opisywanego Wizerunku, który coraz częściej zyskuje sobie potoczną nazwę „Obrazu Matki Bożej Bydgoskiej” albo „Matki Bożej z Różą w dłoni”. Sprawozdanie wizytacyjne z roku 1953 nazywa obraz Matki Bożej Bydgoskiej cudami słynącym, a dalej mówi o sobotnich nabożeństwach odprawianych przed tym obrazem o godz. 8 i 19. 29 maja roku 1966 obecności wielu biskupów, duchowieństwa i tysięcy bydgoszczan, Prymas Polski Stefan Kardynał Wyszyński z okazji podwójnego jubileuszu 500-lecia intronizacji obrazu w bydgoskiej Farze i 1000-lecia chrześcijaństwa w Polsce, dokonał uroczystej koronacji obrazu Matki Bożej. Powtórnej koronacji Wizerunku, tym razem koronami papieskimi, dokonał dnia 7 czerwca 1999 roku Papież Jan Paweł II, podczas swojej wizyty apostolskiej w Bydgoszczy. Madonna Bydgoska uznawana jest od czasów staropolskich za patronkę miasta. Papież potwierdził to uznając ją obok bpa Kozala patronką Diecezji Bydgoskiej. Sanktuarium N o w y c h M ę c z e n n i k ó w przy kościele pw. Św. Polskich Braci Męczenników na Wyżynach Ks. Kardynał Prymas Tysiąclecia Stefan Wyszyński w dniu 15 sierpnia 1976 r. erygował w Bydgoszczy parafię , której nadał tytuł Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników. Była to pierwsza parafia, w Bydgoszczy która po II wojnie światowej otrzymała pozwolenie na budowę kościoła. W dekrecie ustanawiającym nową parafię o tak niezwykłym wezwaniu Ks. Kardynał napisał "Świątynia ta ma upamiętniać po wieczne czasy wszystkich bezimiennych Polaków, którzy oddawali swoje życie za wiarę i ojczyznę , a nie zostali wyniesieni na ołtarze." Gmach kościoła o zabudowie 3,5 tyś. m kw. zbudowano społecznie rękami ochotników w latach 1976-82 i konsekrowano w 1986. Od samego początku istnienia, świątynia stała się ośrodkiem myśli patriotycznej związanej z męczeństwem narodu polskiego. W latach 80-tych była kościołem w której ludzie wiary owiani duchem "Solidarności" modlili się za Ojczyznę. W dniu 19 października 1982 r. w tej świątyni Ks. Jerzy Popiełuszko odprawił Mszę św. odmówił różaniec w czasie którego prowadził rozważania. Była to jego ostatnia Msza św. i ostatnie wypowiedziane w świątyni słowa. Po tym nabożeństwie w czasie drogi do Warszawy został zatrzymany i zamordowany przez oficerów SB. Przy kościele skupiły się Stowarzyszenia kombatanckie, które zbudowały wokół świątyni symboliczne groby oraz tablice upamiętniające bohaterów walki o wolną Polskę: m.in. tablice upamiętniające pobyt ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, Sybiraków, pomordowanych w Katyniu, krzyż ofiary Oświęcimia, harcerzy i inne. Przy kościele znajduje się Kaplica Pamięci, którą tworzą Kaplica Męczeństwa Bydgoszczy, Kaplica Papieska, Kaplica Nowych Męczenników , Izba pamięci Ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki i izba pamięci Tadeusza Nowakowskiego dziennikarza Radia Wolna Europa i autora wielu książek z podróży z Ojcem św. Janem Pawłem II. 7 czerwca 2000 r. świątynia został oficjalnie podniesiona do godności Sanktuarium Nowych Męczenników. Sanktuarium M a t k i B o ż e j T r z y k r o ć P r z e d z i w n e j Wzniesione jako dar Roku Jubileuszowego 2000 w spokojnym leśnym zakątku na krawędzi doliny Brdy w okolicy osiedla Piaski. Stanowi niewielki kościółek z przytulnym wnętrzem i obrazem MB, otwarty cały dzień. We wnętrzu znajduje się barokowy ołtarz z obrazem Matki Bożej, figury Apostołów Piotra i Pawła oraz figura św. Michała Archanioła. Sanktuaria MTA są budowane na wzór kaplicy w Schönstatt (Vallendar k. Koblencji), w której miało miejsce założenie Ruchu Szensztackiego. Matka Boża przedstawiana na obrazie w sanktuarium szensztackim czczona jest pod tytułem: Matka Boża Trzykroć Przedziwna - Mater Ter Admirabilis jako Matka i Wychowawczyni nowego człowieka i nowej wspólnoty według nauki Ewangelii. Jej szczególne działanie z tego miejsca polega na wypraszaniu pielgrzymom: łaski zadomowienia, łaski wewnętrznej przemiany, łaski skutecznego apostolstwa. Zasadniczym celem Ruchu Szensztackiego jest: W przymierzu miłości z Maryją umacniać i odnawiać wartości chrześcijańskie i w ten sposób urzeczywistniać ewangeliczną dewizę bycia „solą ziemi i światłością świata”. Każde z sanktuariów jest duchowym centrum Ruchu Szensztackiego. Pierwsze z nich założono w Niemczech w 1914 r. Obecnie takie sanktuaria istnieją w wielu krajach świata, jest ich 146 (70 w Europie, zwłaszcza w Niemczech, 59 w Ameryce Południowej, po 6 w Afryce i Ameryce Północnej, 3 w Azji i 2 w Australii). W Polsce znajduje się sześć sanktuariów szensztackich: w Świdrze (Centrala Ruchu Szensztackiego w Polsce), w Józefowie k. Warszawy, w Winowie k. Opola, na Górze Chełmskiej w Koszalinie, w Zabrzu - Rokitnicy oraz w Bydgoszczy na Piaskach. G o l g o t a B y d g o s k a Od końca lat 90-tych czynione są starania w celu budowy w Dolinie Śmierci ścieżek golgoty na wzór wielu innych spotykanych w różnych miejscowościach w Polsce. W regionie jedną z bardziej znanych jest Kalwaria Pakoska, zbudowana w XVII przez franciszkanów. Miejsce bydgoskiej golgoty jest specjalnie wybrane i bardzo dogodne. Jest to miejsce masowej eksterminacji bydgoskich patriotów, a zarazem sprzyjające skupieniu i ciszy w naturalnym i pięknym leśnym wąwozie, ze scieżkami spacerowymi biegnącymi na wzgórza i ku monumentalnemu pomnikowi. Od 2000 r. organizowane są misteria Męki Pańskiej w Wielki Piątek, co roku cieszące się coraz większym zainteresowaniem. Golgota ma 14 stacji ze specjalnie wybudowanymi przystankami. Ostatni przystanek ma być monumentalny. (jego koszt ma przekraczać koszt wszystkich pozostałych stacji razem wziętych) Inne sanktuaria w diecezji bydgoskiej i okolicy: * Sanktuarium Matki Bożej w G ó r c e K l a s z t o r n e j Główne sanktuarium maryjne diecezji bydgoskiej obok Madonny Bydgoskiej. Klasztor Górecki jest ośrodkiem kultu Maryjnego o bardzo dawnej tradycji. Jak podają kroniki bernardyńskie, Matka Boża ukazała się pasterzowi w tym miejscu w roku 1079. Górka Klasztorna jest n a j s t a r s z y m ośrodkiem kultu Maryjnego w Polsce, który dotrwał do naszych czasów. Kościół i klasztor, ufundował dla franciszkanów - bernardynów w XVII wieku wojewoda poznański Karol Grudziński. Od 1923 roku pieczę nad sanktuarium sprawują księża Misjonarze Świętej Rodziny (MSF). Dziś Sanktuarium jest znane pielgrzymom z Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Góreckiej i Studzienki, w której woda od chwili Objawienia, ma moc uzdrawiającą. Misjonarze Świętej Rodziny, wraz z pomocą pobliskich rolników i młodzieży, corocznie od 1984 r. przedstawiają Misterium Męki Pańskiej. Na terenie Sanktuarium corocznie odbywa się wiele festiwali np. Festiwal Piosenki Religijnej "Maria Carmen", czy Ogólnopolski Przegląd Twórczości Osób Niepełnosprawnych "Spotkanie u Matki". Na miejscu znajdują się 2 domy noclegowe oraz piękne okolice o typowo krajeńskim krajobrazie. * Sanktuarium Najświętszej Maryi Panny Królowej Krajny w Byszewie Położone w przesmyku między jeziorami Rynny Byszewskiej. Sanktuarium regionalne Krajny. Miejsce klasztoru Cystersów już w 1250 r. Stąd Cystersi przenieśli się w Koronowa, gdzie przyczynili się do rozwoju kulturalnego i gospodarczego tego miasta * Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Uzdrowienia Chorych w Topolnie - www.topolno.pelplin.opoka.org.pl Zabytkowy kościół z XVII w. położony u podnóża doliny Wisły * Sanktuarium Krzyża Św. w Kcyni Znajduje się w kościele pokarmelickim p.w. Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Marii Panny (1780). Najcenniejszym skarbem świątyni jest Krucyfiks z XVI w. umieszczony w ołtarzu głównym zwany Kcyńskim Cudownym Panem Jezusem oraz naturalnej wielkości malowidła ścienne drogi krzyżowej – Kalwaria * Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Królowej Jedności i Pokoju w Markowicach zwanej również Królową Kujaw – siedziba zgromadzenia Oblatów i sanktuarium regionalne. Czczona jest figura Matki Boskiej. * Sanktuarium Maryjne w Pieraniu – znajduje się w zabytkowym kościele drewnianym * Kalwaria w Pakości Pochodzi z 1618 r., sfinansowana przez rodzinę Działyńskich. Jest to kompleks składający się z 25 kaplic, z których tylko dwie, wybudowane przed rokiem 1647, zachowały się do czasów obecnych. Pozostałe pochodzą z przełomu XVII i XVIII w. Opiekę nad Kalwarią sprawują oo. franciszkanie. Najstarsze i najpiękniejsze kościoły w mieście Bydgoszcz posiada wiele pięknych kościołów powstałych od średniowiecza po czasy współczesne. Dzisiaj większość z nich jest iluminowana i upiększa przestrzeń miejską. K a t e d r a B y d g o s k a – gotycka 1502 Kościół został zbudowany w murach miasta w latach 1466 – 1502 na miejscu dawnej świątyni drewnianej spalonej przez Krzyżaków. Ok 1500 r. starosta bydgoski Stanisław Kościelecki ufundował Obraz Matki Bożej z Różą zwanej Matką Bożą Bydgoską, która stała się na setki lat centrum kultu maryjnego i patronką miasta. W XVI – XVII w. wzniesione zostały cztery kaplice fundacji mieszczan bydgoskich: św. Anny (1515), św. Szczepana (1605), św. Jana (1612), Św. Fabiana i Sebastiana (1617). Do dzisiejszego dnia zachowała się tylko kaplica św. Krzyża. W latach 1806 – 1813 kościół zamieniony został przez wojska francuskie, a później rosyjskie na magazyn. Odrestaurowany w latach 1819 – 1830 ponownie zaczął służyć celom kultu religijnego. W połowie XIX w. był on jedynym czynnym kościołem katolickim w mieście - miejscem życia religijno – narodowego Polaków. W 1922 r. przeprowadzono remont świątyni. W styczniu 1945 r. w czasie działań wojennych kościół został poważnie uszkodzony. W latach 1945 – 1952 dzięki staraniom ówczesnego proboszcza, ks. kan. Fr. Hanelta kościół został odrestaurowany. W 1982 r. decyzją prymasa ks. J. Glempa stała się siedzibą Wikariusza Biskupiego dla Miasta Bydgoszczy, a od 1983 r. Kolegiatą. W 1999 r. decyzją papieża została konkatedrą archidiecezji gnieźnieńskiej. W 2003 r. poświecono Drzwi Jubileuszowe. Od 25 marca 2004 r. dekretem papieża Jana Pawła II została siedzibą biskupa, Katedrą Bydgoską. Liczne są zabytki we wnętrzach: ołtarz główny barokowy (1700 r.), rokokowe stale (XVIII w.), późnogotycki obraz Matki Boskiej z różą (I ćw. XVI w.), ołtarze boczne: Matki Boskiej z Dzieciątkiem (II poł. XVIII w.), św. Józefa (pocz. XVIII w.), św Barbary (poł. XVIII w.), św. Rocha (1696 r.), św. Antoniego (XVIII w.), kamienna rzeźba św. Jana Nepomucena stojąca przy jazie farnym (XVIII w.), ambona rokokowa (XVIII w.), średniowieczna chrzcielnica, pięć kielichów (najstarszy z 1674 r.), poza tym puszki, kadzielnice, monstrancje, ornaty, dzwony i inne. Kościół G a r n i z o n o w y – późnogotycki 1557 pw. Najświętszej Maryi Panny Królowej Pokoju Początki kościoła związane były z przybyciem w 1418 r. bernardynów do Bydgoszczy. Pierwszy klasztor i drewniany kościół spłonął w 1545 r. Obecny, murowany został zbudowany w latach 1552-1557 za zgodą króla Zygmunta Augusta, dzięki poparciu rodziny Kościeleckich. Jest budowlą późnogotycką i renesansową. Poważnie uszkodzony w czasie wojen szwedzkich, został przebudowany i odnowiony w II poł. XVII w. Po kasacie klasztoru (1816) w 1830 r. został przekazany gminie ewangelickiej. W latach 1840-1860 zamieniono go na magazyn mebli. Od 1860 r. pełnił funkcję kościoła garnizonowego wojsk pruskich. Odrestaurowany w 1864-1866, od 1920 r. pełni funkcję kościoła garnizonowego wojska polskiego. Kard. St. Wyszyński w 1971 r. zmienił tytuł kościoła z św. Jerzego na obecny. Kosciół K l a r y s e k – późnogotycki – renesansowy 1615 pw. Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny W 1448 r. powstała kaplica - dzisiejsze prezbiterium. W 1615 r. powstała dalsza część kościoła jako w tradycjach gotyckich z elementami renesansowymi i manierystycznymi w miejscu drewnianej kaplicy szpitalnej Św. Ducha jako świątynia Sióstr Klarysek. W 1835 r. nastąpiła kasata Klasztoru i kościoła. Prusacy wykorzystywali go jako magazyn, zakład oczyszczania miasta, remizę straży pożarnej, a w części zachodniej jako wagę miejską. Chór kościoła przeznaczono na magazyn zbiorów naukowych Towarzystwa Historycznego dla Obwodu Nadnoteckiego. W 1922 r. kościół ponownie został konsekrowany i został kościołem szkolnym - filialnym fary. Pow wojnie zyskał kolejne tytuły: w 1951 r. otrzymuje tytuł Kościoła Rektorskiego, a w 1972 r. dekretem Prymasa Polski został kościołem Akademickim. Od 1993 r. pracę duszpasterską podjęli Bracia Mniejsi Kapucyni (OFMCap) z prowincji warszawskiej. Zapoczątkowano całodzienną adorację Najświętszego Sakramentu i spowiedź. W kościele znajdują się liczne zabytki np obraz św. St. Kostki pędzla L. Wyczółkowskiego, polichromia (poł. XVII-XVIII w.), ambona rokokowa (II poł. XVIII w.), płaskorzeźba alabastrowa manierystyczna (1595 r.), kraty barokowe (XVII-XVIII w.), pająki mosiężne gotyckie i barokowe itp. Z wieży kościoła codziennie o 18 rozlega się hejnał Bydgoski. B a z y l i k a – bydgoski panteon Początki kościoła wiążą się z dekretem ks. kard. Dalbora o utworzeniu parafii Św. Wincentego a Paulo w Bydgoszczy z 1924 r. Od tego czasu rozpoczęła się budowa domu i kościoła, który miał się stać pomnikiem ku czci św. Wincentego a Paulo oraz dowodem wdzięczności za powrót Pomorza do Polski. Gmach kościoła powstał w latach 30-stych jako jeden z większych w kraju. Pod względem architektonicznym wzorowany był na panteonie rzymskim i jest jedynym w tym stylu w Polsce. Do wybuchu drugiej wojny światowej kościół stał w stanie surowym. We wrześniu 1939 r. kościół został zamknięty przez hitlerowców i sprofanowany. Rozstrzelano 4 księży, a dwóch pozostałych zesłano do obozów koncentracyjnych. W 1945 r. uciekający okupanci podpalili kościół. Po zakończeniu działań wojennych Misjonarze wrócili (1945) do Bydgoszczy i rozpoczęli odgruzowywanie i odbudowywanie kościoła. W latach 60-tych odbudowano kopułę i nadano wnętrzu artystyczny wystrój wg projektu prof. W. Zina. Kościół został konsekrowany w 1980 r. przez kard. St. Wyszyńskiego. W latach 90-tych wykonano szereg prac przy kościele: ułożono na całej powierzchni kościoła marmurową posadzkę (1993), odnowiono mury kościoła i przebudowano plac przed kościołem (1999), pomalowano kopułę, ocieplono i otynkowano (2002). W 1997 r. Ojciec Święty wyniósł kościół do godności Rzymskiej Bazyliki Mniejszej. Kościół Ś w. T r ó j c y – neobarokowy 1913 na miejscu zburzonego przez Prusaków kościoła gotyckiego W latach 1550 - 1576 r. bydgoscy mieszczanie zbudowali pierwotny późnogotycki kościół na ówczesnym przedmieściu poznańskim. W 1579 r. konsekrował świątynię bp włocławski Stanisław Karnkowski. Od 1772 r. trwał okres niszczenia budynku kościoła. W latach zaboru pruskiego świątynię zamieniono na magazyn i prochownię. Ostatecznie kościół rozebrano w 1829 r. Od końca XIX w. trwały starania polskich parafian i bydgoskich duchownych o budowę nowego kościoła, które zakończyły się sukcesem. Kościół został wybudowany w latach 1910-1913 wraz z zespołem zabudowań parafialnych według projektu architekta R. Sławskiego w stylu neobarokowym. Świątynię konsekrowano w 1913 r. Początkowo pełnił funkcję kościoła filialnego bydgoskiej fary. W czasie zaborów w kościele tym odprawiały się nabożeństwa tylko w języku polskim. W 1924 r. erygowano parafię dekretem ks. kard. Edmunda Dalbora. Jest jedynym polskim kościołem katolickim, któremu władze pruskie pozwoliły powstać w Bydgoszczy w okresie zaborów. Kościół Najświętszego S e r c a P a n a J e z u s a – neobarokowy 1913 Kościół wybudowany został przez rząd niemiecki w latach 1910-1913 dla niemieckich katolików według projektu architekta F. O. Hossfelda. Posiada kształt bazyliki z wydzieloną absydą, transeptem i kopułą z wyposażeniem neobarokowym. Konsekrował go Sufragan gnieźnieński ks. bp W. Kloske w 1913 r. Do 1920 r. służył duszpasterstwu katolików niemieckich, a następnie duszpasterstwu katolików polskich i niemieckich (nabożeństwa niemieckie zlikwidowano 17.II.1924 r.). W 1924 r. erygowano parafię. Kościół do wybuchu drugiej wojny światowej stanowił własność gminy niemieckiej. Od 1925 r. proboszczem parafii był ks. kan. Kazimierz Stepczyński - zamordowany przez Niemców w 1939 r. W 1988 r. odnowiono generalnie wnętrze kościoła. Piękny jest obraz Serca Pana Jezusa (1932 r.) namalowany przez M. Faczyńskiego. Znane są w Bydgoszczy rekolekcje dla środowisk twórczych, które od 1992 r. prowadziło wielu znanych kaznodziejów. W 2002 r. kościół zyskał nową elewację i iluminację. Jest jednym z piękniejszych w mieście. Kościół Św. P i o t r a i P a w ł a – neoromański 1878 Kościół poewangelicki pw św. Pawła wzniesiono w latach 1872-1878 według projektu F. W. Adlera z Berlina w stylu neoromańskim z wyposażeniem wnętrza neobarokowym. Przed wojną służył niemieckim ewangelikom. Strzelali z jego wieży dywersanci niemieccy 3 września 1939 r. Po wojnie, w 1946 r. kard. A. Hlond erygował parafię katolicką i otrzymał tytuł Św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła. W latach 1956- 1957 kościół otrzymał nową polichromię zaprojektowaną przez L. Drapiewskiego z Poznania, a w 1957 r. wyposażono go w neobarokowy ołtarz główny wykonany przez S. Kryskę. W kościele znajduje się obraz Madonny Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP pędzla M. A. Piotrowskiego z ok. 1854 r., który pochodzi z dawnego kościoła pojezuickiego zburzonego przez hitlerowców w 1940 r. Kościół Św. A n d r z e j a B o b o l i – neogotycki 1902 Świątynia została wybudowana w 1902 r. jako ewangelicka w stylu neogotyckim według projektu berlińskiego architekta H. Seelinga z Berlina w miejscu średniowiecznego Zamku Królewskiego. Do 1945 r. była niemiecką Farą Ewangelicką. Później na mocy umowy między gminą kościoła augsburskiego i katolickiego świątynię przekazano katolikom. W 1946 r. przejęli kościół Jezuici, którzy powrócili do miasta po prawie 200 latach. W kościele umieszczono wywieziony z Wilna obraz - kopię Matki Bożej Ostrobramskiej. W latach 60-tych był żywym centrum działalności charytatywno – misyjnej. Od 1967 r. stał się kościołem parafialnym, centrum Klubu Inteligencji Katolickiej, centrum ruchu oazowego (od 1977), a w latach 80-tych od ogłoszenia stanu wojennego znanym miejscem modlitw za ojczyznę. “Solidarność” uznała go za kościół patronalny Regionu Bydgoskiego. W kościele organizuje się koncerty organowe oraz liczne rekolekcje. Efektowna wieża i bryła kościoła wyróżnia się na Starym Mieście. Przez osoby przyjezdne czasem mylony z farą. Kościół Św. M i k o ł a j a – dawny gotycki, obecnie neobarokowy Parafia jest spuścizną po słowiańskim Wyszogrodzie. Po zagładzie Wyszogrodu, w 1600 r. wzniesiono w centrum Fordonu nowy murowany kościół parafialny pw. św. Mikołaja (po poprzednim drewnianym). W 1923 r. zaczęto budować nowy kościół na fundamentach poprzedniego, który w 1933 r. konsekrował bp Sufragan Chełmiński. We wrześniu 1939 r. hitlerowcy zamęczyli kapłanów, a 2 z nich zostało publicznie rozstrzelanych przed frontem kościoła. W 1994-98 r. odnowiono wieżę i elewację kościoła. Od 2001 r. trwa renowacja ołtarza i fresków na sklepieniu. Dzisiaj kościół pięknie prezentuje się od strony Wisły, dominując nad Fordonem. Kościół M i ł o s i e r d z i a B o ż e g o – neogotycki 1905 Wybudowany został w stylu neogotyckim w 1905 r. dla Ewangelickiej Gminy Kościelnej przy ul. Nakielskiej 68. Zdewastowany po wyjściu Niemców z Bydgoszczy, władze miejskie przekazały w 1945 r. parafii św. Trójcy do użytku katolików. Początkowo służył on jako kościół filialny dla potrzeb mieszkańców Wilczaka i Jarów. W 1946 r. ks. kard August Hlond ustanowił parafię Miłosierdzia Bożego. Wtedy przystosowano wnętrze kościoła do sprawowania liturgii katolickiej. Kościół Św. J ó z e f a R z e m i e ś l n i k a – neoklasycystyczny 1908 Kościół wybudowany z inicjatywy gminy ewangelicko-unijnej. Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej parafia ewangelicka przestała istnieć. Władze miejskie przekazały świątynię katolikom. Poświęcona świątynia pw. św. Józefa Rzemieślnika otrzymała tytuł kościoła rektorskiego i stała się filią Fary, a od 1946 r. siedzibą parafii. W latach 70-tych stanowił jedyny kościół dla mieszkańców budujących się Wyżyn i Kapuścisk. Kościół Św. J a n a E w a n g e l i s t y – neogotycki 1892 Kościół zbudowano w latach 1872-92 dla fordońskiej gminy ewangelickiej. Tym celom służył do II wojny światowej. W 1945 r. został przejęty przez władze miejskie i przeznaczony na magazyn odzieży ochronnej. Od 1976 r. trwały starania proboszcza parafii św. Mikołaja ks. Stanisława Grunta o odzyskanie budynku poewangelickiego dla celów kultu religijnego. Po 9 latach starań, w 1983 r. kościół przekazano parafii. Wyremontowany w latach 1983-1985, pełnił funkcję akademickiego ośrodka duszpasterskiego. Od 1990 r. jest kościołem parafialnym. Wśród innych, młodszych kościołów o genezie przed- i powojennej również znajduje się wiele interesujących pod względem architektonicznym, jak również prężnych duchowo parafii. Największymi parafiami w mieście liczącymi po 30 tyś. osób są: - św. Wincentego a’Paulo (Bazylika) - św. Polskich Braci Męczenników – Wyżyny – kościół w formie amfiteatru - Matki Bożej Królowej Męczenników - Fordon – potężna bryła w stylu nowoczesnym Dużymi i efektownymi architektonicznie kościołami są poza wyżej wymienionymi: - Św. Maksymiliana Kolbego – Osowa Góra - Chrystusa Króla – Błonie - MB Nieustającej Pomocy – Szwederowo (zabytkowy) - Św. Jadwigi Królowej – Wzgórze Wolności - M.B.Częstochowskiej – Bartodzieje - M.B.Zwycięskiej – Bartodzieje (gwieździsty kształt) - Św. Marka – Fordon - Św. Mateusza – Fordon ...oraz wiele innych Kilka budowanych kościołów ma szanse stać się pięknymi bryłami architektonicznymi: - Matki Bożej Fatimskiej – Wyżyny (budowa na ukończeniu, piękna bryła z 2 wieżami) - Św. Łukasza Ewangelisty – Fordon os. Nadwiślańskie - Ducha Świętego – Glinki (styl nowoczesny) - Bożego Ciała – Szwederowo (styl tradycyjny) - Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego – Osowa Góra (wieża kościoła ma być najwyższa w Bydgoszczy) Kilka parafii Kilka parafii może w przyszłości zacząć budować nowe kościoły np par. bł. Michała Kozala na Miedzyniu, kilka może powstać np w Fordonie na os. Eskulapa. Diecezja 25 III 2004 papież Jan Paweł II utworzył Diecezję Bydgoską obejmującą miasto Bydgoszcz, Krajnę i częściowo Pałuki, na obszarze województw: kujawsko- pomorskiego i wielkopolskiego. Diecezja bydgoska wchodzi w skład metropolii gnieźnieńskiej obok diecezji gnieźnieńskiej i włocławskiej. Diecezja bydgoska rozciąga się na terenie ok. 5200 kilometrów kw. Zamieszkuje ją ok. 590 tys. wiernych, z czego dwie trzecie to mieszkańcy Bydgoszczy. Diecezja została podzielona na 15 dekanatów ze 145 parafiami: 39 parafii typowo miejskich, 24 miejsko-wiejskie i 82 wiejskie. W duszpasterstwie pracuje 383 kapłanów, z czego 279 to kapłani diecezjalni. Na terenie diecezji znajduje się 9 zgromadzeń zakonnych męskich i 14 żeńskich. Po ostatnim badaniu religijności w parafiach, można powiedzieć, że do komunii wielkanocnej przystępuje ok. 80 proc. wiernych, a około połowa co niedzielę uczestniczy we mszy świętej. Na terenie diecezji funkcjonuje kilka wyższych szkół teologicznych: - Wyższe Seminarium Duchowne im. bł. bpa Michała Kozala, które mieści się Domu Prowincjalnym Zgromadzenia Ducha Świętego w Bydgoszczy. Obecnie studiuje tutaj 58 seminarzystów, z czego 13 na pierwszym roku. - sekcja Wydziału Teologicznego Uniwersytetu Adama Mickiewicza z Poznania, na której obecnie studiuje około 200 świeckich studentów. - Seminarium Misyjne Zgromadzenia Ducha Świętego w Bydgoszczy Kuria Diecezji Bydgoskiej - ul. Ks. Malczewskiego 1 Tymczasowa strona www: mikolaj-bydgoszcz.home.pl/diecezja/diecbyd.htm strona oficjalna: www.diecezja.byd.pl Do Diecezji Bydgoskiej przynależą dekanaty: - Bydgoszcz I Północ (11 parafii, w tym Sanktuarium MB Trzykroć Przedziwnej) - Bydgoszcz II Śródmieście (9 parafii, w tym Sanktuarium Madonny Bydgoskiej) - Bydgoszcz III Południe (9 parafii) - Bydgoszcz IV Wyżyny (11 parafii, w tym Sanktuarium Nowych Męczenników) - Bydgoszcz V Fordon (10 parafii) - Kcynia (10 parafii, w tym Sanktuarium Krzyża Św. w Kcyni) - Łobżenica (9 parafii, w tym sanktuarium MB Góreckiej Królowej Krajny) - Mrocza (12 parafii) - Nakło (10 parafii) - Osielsko (9 parafii) - Sępólno Krajeńskie (6 parafii) - Szubin (13 parafii) - Wyrzysk (8 parafii) - Wysoka (9 parafii) - Złotów (12 parafii) Bydgoskie kościoły W Bydgoszczy znajduje się obecnie 42 kościołów katolickich, z tego: - 4 średniowieczne (następne 4 wyburzyli Prusacy i Niemcy w XIX/XX w.), - 7 z okresu 1772-1918, - 6 zbudowanych w okresie międzywojennym 1918-1939, - 20 zbudowanych w okresie 1945-2004 r., - 5 w budowie. Stare Miasto - Św. Marcina i Mikołaja Katedra Bydgoska (XII w.) - ul. Farna 2, kościół od XI w. - Św. Andrzeja Boboli (1967) - pl. Kościeleckich 7, kościół od 1902 - NMP Królowej Pokoju garnizonowy (XV w.) - ul. Bernardyńska 2, kościół od 1485 - Wniebowzięcia NMP Kościół Rektorski Braci Mniejszych Kapucynów OFMCap zwany Akademickim lub Klarysek - ul. Gdańska 2, kościół od 1448 - Świętej Trójcy (1925) - ul. Świętej Trójcy 26, kościół od 1550 (1910) Śródmieście: - Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa (1924) - pl. Piastowski 5, kościół od 1913 - Św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła (1946) - ul. M. Reja - www.parpip.bydgoszcz.opoka.org.pl, kościół od 1876 - Kaplica pw.Bożego Ciała przy klasztorze Klarysek od Wieczystej Adoracji (1925) - ul. Gdańska 56 Bielawy: - Św. Wincentego a'Paulo Bazylika Mniejsza (1924) - al. Ossolińskich 2, kościół od 1925 www.bazylika.bydgoszcz.pl/ Bocianowo: - Świętego Krzyża (1979) - ul. Artyleryjska 10, kościół od 1982 Opławiec: - Przemienienia Pańskiego (1983) - ul. Letniskowa 35, kościół od 1986 Piaski: - Świętej Rodziny (1984) - ul. Drzycimska 7, kościół od 1986 Czyżkówko: - Św. Antoniego z Padwy (1933) - ul. Głucha 15, kościół od 1936 www.antoni.bydgoszcz.gniezno.opoka.org.pl Jachcice: - Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP (1950) - ul. Saperów 63, kościół od 1958 Miedzyń: - NMP z Góry Karmel (1971) - ul. Spacerowa 69, kościół od 1978 - bł. Michała Kozala (1995) - ul. Nakielska 303, kaplica od 1995, kościół w budowie - Św. Urszuli Ledóchowskiej (1984) - ul. Orna 6, kościół od 1985 Osowa Góra: - Św. Maksymiliana Kolbego (1981) - ul. Kolibrowa 5, kościół od 1982 - Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (1998) - ul. Sielawowa 1, kościół w budowie Leśne: - Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego (1980) - al. Kard. S. Wyszyńskiego 58, kościół od 1982 Błonie: - Chrystusa Króla (1978) - ul. Lotników 1, kościół od 1983 Okole: - Św. Wojciecha (1946) - ul. Kanałowa 6, kościół od 1913 - Kościół Rektorski pw. św. Michała Archanioła - ul. Grunwaldzka 178 Wilczak: - Miłosierdzia Bożego (1946) - ul. Nakielska 68, kościół od 1905 Górzyskowo: - NMP Matki Kościoła (1971) - ul. Jaskółcza 39, kościół od 1981 Szwederowo: - MB Nieustającej Pomocy (1924) - ul. Ugory 16, kościół od 1926 - Bożego Ciała (1987) - ul. Jesionowa 24, kaplica od 1987, kościół w budowie Wzgórze Wolności: - Św. Jadwigi Królowej (1981) - al. Wojska Polskiego 7, kościół od 1991 www.jadwiga.bydgoszcz.pl Wyżyny: - Św. Polskich Braci Męczenników (1982) - ul. Ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki 3, kościół od 1982 - Św. Józefa Rzemieślnika (1946) - ul. Wł. Bełzy 11, kościół od 1907 - Matki Bożej Fatimskiej (1992) - ul. Ogrody 18, kościół od 2003 Kapuściska: - Opatrzności Bożej (1984) - ul. Sandomierska 35, kościół od 1992 Glinki: - Ducha Świętego (1946) - ul. Glinki 40, kościół rektorski od 1932, kaplica od 1989, kościół w budowie Bartodzieje: - M.B.Częstochowskiej (1980) - ul. Żmudzka 31, kościół od 1999 - M.B. Ostrobramskiej (1979) - ul. Kijowska 68, kościół od 1979 - M.B. Zwycięskiej (1977) - ul. Bartosza Głowackiego 20, kościół od 1980 Siernieczek: - Św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika (1946) - ul. Kapliczna 1, kościół od 1925 Fordon: - M.B.Królowej Męczenników (1983) - ul. Gen. Mikołaja Bołtucia 5, kościół od 1987 - Św. Mikołaja (XI w) - kościół od XI w.obecny stan od 1925, mikolaj- bydgoszcz.home.pl - Św. Jana Apostoła i Ewangelisty (1990) - ul. Sikorskiego 8, kościół od 1872 - Św. Marka (1990) - ul. Salezjańska 1kościół od 1995, salezjanie.tl.pl/ - Św. Mateusza (1985) - ul. Skarżyńskiego 4, kościół od 1991 - Św. Łukasza Ewangelisty (1992) - ul. Gen. Bora-Komorowskiego 14 - www.wol.gniezno.opoka.org.pl, kaplica od 1993, kościół w budowie gm. Białe Błota - Św. Kazimierza (1959) - Łochowo, ul. Dębowa 3, www.kazimierzkr.gniezno.opoka.org.pl - Chrystusa Dobrego Pasterza (1980) - Białe Błota - Matki Boskiej Bolesnej (1946) - Ciele - Przyłęki gm. Osielsko - Św. Maksymiliana Kolbego (1992), Maksymilianowo - Matki Bożej Wspomożenia Wiernych (2004), Niemcz - Narodzenia NMP (XII-XIII w.), Osielsko - Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego (XIV w.), Żołędowo gm. Solec Kujawski: - Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (1968) - Bydgoszcz Plątnowo, kościół od 1910 - bł. Michała Kozala - Solec Kujawski, www.soleckozal.neostrada.pl - Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa (1945) - Solec Kujawski, kościół od 1845 - Św. Stanisława BM (XIV w.) - Solec Kujawski gm. Nowa Wieś Wielka: - NMP Królowej Polski (1924) – Brzoza, kościół od 1934 - Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP (1925) – Nowa Wieś Wielka, kosciół od 1867 – archidiecezja gnieźnieńska - MB Królowej Polski (1968) – Dąbrowy Wielkie, kościół od 1876 – archidiecezja gnieźnieńska gm. Sicienko - Św. Anny, Drzewianowo - Św. Kazimierza Królewicza, Kruszyn - Św. Andrzeja Boboli, Sicienko - Matki Bożej Szkaplerznej, Wierzchucinek - Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa, Samsieczno - Św. Jakuba Mniejszega Ap., Dąbrówka Nowa gm. Dobrcz - Św. Wawrzyńca (XII w.), Dobrcz - Św. Alberta Chmielowskiego, Kotomierz - Św. Stanisława Kostki (1986), Strzelce Górne - Matki Bożej Królowej Polski (1992), Włóki - Wudzyn – diecezja pelplińska gm. Dąbrowa Chełmińska - Św. Wojciecha i Katarzyny (1445), Boluminek – diecezja toruńska - Narodzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny (1222), Czarże – diecezja toruńska - Św. Mikołaja, Stanisława Biskupa, Jana Chrzciciela (1222), Ostromecko – diecezja toruńska gm. Koronowo - Św. Michała Archanioła, Wtelno - śś. Piotra i Pawła, Wierzchucin Królewski - Zespół poklasztorny cysterski, Koronowo – diecezja pelplińska - Św. Andrzeja, Koronowo – diecezja pelplińska - Św. Anny, Łąsko Wielkie – diecezja pelplińska - Najświętszej Maryi Panny Królowej Krajny, Byszewo – diecezja pelplińska - Św. Wawrzyńca, Mąkowarsko – diecezja pelplińska gm. Szubin, Łabiszyn i Nakło (niektóre) - Św. Stanisława Kostki, Tur - Św. Ojca Pio (2004), Zamość - Św. Katarzyny DM (1299), Rynarzewo - Św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła, Chomętowo - Św. Wojciecha, Kołaczkowo - Przemienienia Pańskiego (1987), Władysławowo - Zwiastowania NMP, Potulice - Św. Mikołaja (1486), Ślesin Ośrodek innych wyznań W Bydgoszczy oprócz wyznania katolickiego istnieje wiele innych wspólnot religijnych. w latach 1772-1945 istotne znaczenie miało wyznanie ewangelickie. Zbudowano 8 świątyń ewangelickich, z których obecnie pozostało 6, z tego tylko 1 służy gminie ewangelickiej. 5 kościołów po wojnie przekazano katolikom. Od średniowiecza żyli także w Bydgoszczy i Fordonie Żydzi, którzy zbudowali synagogi. Piękna synagoga bydgoska została zburzona przez hitlerowców w 1940 r. Starsza synagoga w Fordonie przetrwała tylko dlatego, że Niemcy urządzili w niej kino. INNE WYZNANIA * Kościół Prawosławny - ul. Trybunalska Parafia powstała w 1923 r. (ok. 450 osób). Cerkiew mieściła się w baraku na zapleczu Szkoły Oficerskiej przy ul. Gdańskiej 76. W 1932 r. cerkiew przeniesiono do budynku przy ul. Marszałka Focha 32. W 1951 r. parafię włączono do powstałej Diecezji Łódzko-Poznańskiej. W latach 60-tych cerkiew przeniesiono do Kościoła Ewangelickiego przy ul. Poznańskiej. Od 1982 r. mieści się w zaadaptowanym budynku przy ul. Nowy Rynek 5. Do prawosławnego dekanatu bydgoskiego należą oprócz parafii w Bydgoszczy: parafia pw. św. Mikołaja w Toruniu (ul. Podgórna 69), parafia pw. św. Mikołaja we Włocławku (ul. Chopina 3/5) oraz filie: pw. św. Mikołaja w Grudziądzu i pw. Aleksandra Newskiego w Aleksandrowie Kujawskim. * Kościół Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego - ul. Lipowa 9 * Kościół Chrześcijan Dnia Sobotniego - ul. Zduny 10 * Kościół Ewangelicko-Augsburski - pl. Zbawiciela * Kościół Ewangelicko-Metodystyczny w Polsce - ul. Pomorska 41 * Kościół Ewangelicznych Chrześcijan - ul. Czerwonego Krzyża 46 * Kościół Polsko-Katolicki - ul. Śniadeckich 36 * Kościół Zielonoświątkowy Zbór „BETEL”- ul. Janikowska 19 – duża świątynia w budowie * Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa Świętych Dni Ostatnich (MORMONI) - ul. Dworcowa 47 * Centrum Chrześcijańskie"Dobra Nowina" - ul. Chemiczna 3 * Kościół Chrześcijan Baptystów - ul. Gajowa 32 * Misja Kościoła Chrześcijan Baptystów - Pałac Młodzieży Zakony, duszpasterstwa, organizacje, centra kultury katolickiej ZAKONY I ORGANIZACJE * Archidiecezjalny Dom Rekolekcyjny - ul. Piaski 65 * Zakon Braci Mniejszych Kapucynów - ul. Gdańska 5/6 (kosciół Klarysek) * Zgromadzenie Ducha Świętego - Al. Jana Pawła II 117, (kościół rektorski pw. Ducha Św.), * Ojcowie Jezuici - pl. Kościeleckich 7 (par. św. Andrzeja Boboli) * Zgromadzenie Salezjanów - ul. Salezjańska 1 (par. św. Marka) * Misjonarze św. Wincentego a Paulo - al. Ossolińskich 2 * Zgromadzenie św. Michała Archanioła (Michaelici) – ul. Grunwaldzka 178 * Franciszkanie Kapucyni -ul. Gdańska 2 (Kościół Rektorski Braci Mniejszych Kapucynów OFMCap) * Stowarzyszenie Apostolstwa Katolickiego (Księża Pallotyni – SAC) – Suchary gm.Sicienko * Zgromadzenie Mniszek Klarysek od Wieczystej Adoracji - ul. Gdańska 56 * Siostry Szensztackie - ul. Piaski 65 (par. św. Rodziny) * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Albertynek - ul. Koronowska 14 (par. św. Antoniego) * Siostry Maryi Niepokalanej - ul. Ks. T. Malczewskiego 1 (Katedra) * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Elżbietanek - - ul. Leszczyńskiego 40 (par. MB Nieustającej Pomocy) - ul. Obrońców Bydgoszczy 3 (par. św. Piotra i Pawła) - ul. Matejki 1 (par. Najśw. Serca P. Jezusa) * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Miłosierdzia Świętego Wincentego a Paulo - - al. Ossolińskich 2 (par. św. Wincentego a Paulo) - ul. Piekary 14 (par. św. Mikołaja) - ul. Świętego Floriana 20 (par. św. Andrzeja Boboli) * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Najświętszej Rodziny z Nazaretu - ul. Wojska Polskiego 7 (par. św. Jadwigi Królowej) * Zgromadzenie Zakonne S.S. Urszulanki Serca Jezusa Konającego - ul. Popiełuszki 3 (par. św. Polskich Braci Męczenników) * Zgromadzenie Misyjne Służebnic Ducha Świętego - ul. Gen. Mikołaja Bołtucia 5 (par. MB Królowej Męczenników) * Zgromadzenie sióstr Karmelitanek Bosych – Tryszczyn 99 * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Służebniczek Bogurodzicy Niepokalanie Poczętej (Siostry Służebniczki) - Solec Kuj., ul. Bohaterów Września 11 * Zgromadzenie Sióstr Pasterek od Opatrzności Boskiej (Siostry Pasterki) - Żołędowo, ul. Jastrzębia 27 * Świecki III Zakon św. Franciszka z Asyżu – kościół akademicki Klarysek DUSZPASTERSTWA AKADEMICKIE * Diecezjalny Ośrodek Duszpasterstwa Akademickiego "Martyria" przy parafii Matki Bożej Królowej Męczenników - ul. Bołtucia 5, http://www.martyria.lo.pl/ działa od 1987 r. przy par. MB Królowej Męczenników * Duszpasterstwo Akademickie faraDA - http://www.farada.prv.pl/ grupuje studentów uczelni bydgoskich, działa od 1999 r. przy Katedrze * Duszpasterstwo Akademickie KANA - http://www.dakana.pl/ działa od 2006 r. przy parafii Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa przy Pl. Piastowskim * Wincentyńskie Duszpasterstwo Akademickie Stryszek – działa od 1968 r. przy Bazylice Mniejszej św. Wincentego a Paulo * Duszpasterstwo Akademickie Arka - http://www.jezuici.pl/arka/ działa od 1987 r. przy par. św. Andrzeja Boboli (kościół oo. Jezuitów) INNE ORGANIZACJE * Duszpasterstwo Rodzin Diecezji Bydgoskiej - http://www.rodzina.lo.pl/ * Domowy Kościół (Oaza Rodzin) - http://www.oaza.lo.pl/ * Centrum Kultury Katolickiej "Wiatrak" - http://www.wiatrak.lo.pl/ Celem "Wiatraka" jest ogarnięcie jak największej liczby dzieci i młodzieży w szerokim zakresie rozwoju - nauka, kultura, turystyka, sport, muzyka, sztuka itp., bez względu na różnice fizyczne i psychiczne (opieka nad osobami niepełnosprawnymi), czy majątkowe. W 2004 r. w Centrum objęto stałymi formami zajęć ponad 2000 uczestników miesięcznie. Działa 36 sekcji i kół zainteresowań, m. in. nauka języków: angielskiego i niemieckiego, kurs tańca towarzyskiego i nowoczesnego, koło dziennikarskie, teatralne, sekcje: szachowa, piłki nożnej, muzyczna, plastyczna. * Wspólnoty neokatechumenalne - http://www.neo.kawiarenka.pl/ - w 7 parafiach bydgoskich (św. Jadwigi Królowej – Wzg. Wolności, Matki Boskiej Nieustającej Pomocy – Szwederowo, św. Piotra i Pawła – Śródmieście, św. Mateusza – Fordon, św. Polskich Braci Męczenników – Wyżyny, św. Trójcy – Stare Miasto, Matki Boskiej Królowej Męczenników – Fordon) * Ruch Światło Życie Oaza - http://www.bydgoszcz.oaza.pl/ * Katolickie Stowarzyszenie Młodzieży Diecezji Bydgoskiej - ul. Malczewskiego 1 * Caritas Diecezji Bydgoskiej - ul. Jaskółcza 39, caritas.bydgoszcz.pl/ * CARITAS - pomoc doraźna - ul. Jaskółcza 38 - Stowarzyszenie Miłosierdzia św. Wincentego a Paulo-130-200 posiłków, al. Ossolińskich 2 - Jadłodajnia -40 miejsc -Zgromadzenie Sióstr Albertynek, ul Koronowska 14 * Centrum Pomocy Bezdomnym „BETLEJEM” - ul. Drukarska 6 * Stołówka dla bezdomnych, Dom Dziennego Pobytu dla bezdomnych * Ośrodek Adopcyjno-Opiekuńczy im. Jana Pawła II - ul. Cienista 2 * Dom Dobrego Pasterza dla Samotnych Matek im. Marii Karłowskiej prowadzony przez Zgromadzenie Zakonne - 30 miejsc, Żołędowo * Warsztaty Terapii Zajęciowej "Tęcza" dla osób z upośledzeniem umysłowym * Świetlica Opiekuńczo-Wychowawcza, w której dzieci otrzymują gorący posiłek, suchy prowiant oraz artykuły szkolne * Centrum Interwencji Kryzysowej oraz dwa hospicja. * Oddział Opieki Paliatywnej – utworzone wspólnie przez Caritas, Collegium Medium i Zakład Opieki Paliatywnej. * Pielgrzymka Diecezjalna do Częstochowy (1000 osób w 11 grupach pielgrzymkowych) BYDGOSKIE MEDIA KATOLICKIE * Wiadomości Diecezji Bydgoskiej * Przewodnik Katolicki Diecezji Bydgoskiej - ul. Wojska Polskiego 1 * Posłaniec Ducha Świętego - Al. Jana Pawła II 117 * Radio PLUS - Al. Jana Pawła II 117, http://www.plusbydgoszcz.pl/ BYDGOSKIE SZKOŁY KATOLICKIE * Collegium Catholicum Bydgostiense - http://www.katolik.lo.pl/ w skład wchodzi: Gimnazjum Katolickie im. Króla Jana III Sobieskiego oraz Katolickie Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Króla Jana III Sobieskiego * Katolicka Szkoła Szkoła Podstawowa im. św. Wojciecha - adalbertusksp.webpark.pl/ - budowana jako żywy pomnik Jana Pawła II * Kolegium Salezjanów – katolicka szkoła podstawowa – przy par. św. Marka, prowadzone przez Zgromadzenie Salezjanów im. św. Jana Bosco ...oraz 3 inne szkoły zakonne (w tym przedszkole prowadzone przez ss. Elżbietanki) Cmentarze Cmentarze komunalne: - Starofarny – ul. Grunwaldzka 15, założony w 1809 (1,9 ha) - ul. Wiślana – założony w 1986 (30,6 ha) - ul. Lotników – (1,2 ha) 4,5 tyś. osób - ul. Ludwikowo (1,1 ha) - ul. Kcyńska (2,8 ha) 4 tyś. osób Cmentarze parafialne: - Nowofarny – ul. Artyleryjska 10 (1906 r.), parafii farnej (11,5 ha, 30 tyś. osób) - ul. Ludwikowo 2 (1929 r.), parafii Najśw. Serca Pana Jezusa - (8,5 ha), 30 tyś. osób - ul. Toruńska 164, parafii św Józefa Rzemieślnika – (1,3 ha), 2,7 tyś. osób - ul. Lotników (1933 r.), parafii Św. Trójcy (4 ha) – 1,5 tys. osób - ul. Kossaka (1923 r.), parafii Matki Boskiej Nieustającej Pomocy – (3,5 ha), 6 tyś. osób - al. Kard. Wyszyńskiego/Stepowa, parafii św. Wincentego a Paulo (18 ha), 35 tyś. osób - ul. Piastowa (Fordon), parafii św Mikołaja – (1 ha), 3,6 tyś. osób - ul. Cechowa , parafii św Jana – (4,1 ha), 1 tyś. osób - ul. Tańskich (Prądy), parafii NMP z Góry Karmel – (3,5 ha), 1,5 tyś. osób - ul. Kapliczna (Siernieczek), parafii św Stanisława Biskupa – (2,5 ha), 3 tyś. osób - Bydgoszcz Osowa Góra (1987 r.), parafii św. Maksymiliana Kolbego – (5 ha), 0,4 tyś. osób - ul. Chojnicka (Czyżkówko), parafii św Antoniego – (2 ha), 7,5 tyś. osób - ul. Szubińska (Błonie) – założony w1933 r. (4 ha) Cmentarze innych wyznań: - Cmentarz Ewangelicko-Augsburski - ul. Zaświat 6, pod zarządem firmy pogrzebowej „Uniwersal” (2,6 ha), 4,2 tyś. osób - Cmentarz Ewangelicki w Parku Witosa z 1778 (6,25 ha) – zlikwidowany po II wojnie światowej Cmentarze martyrologiczne: - Cmentarz Bohaterów Bydgoszczy – założony w 1946 r. na Wzgórzu Wolności (0,6 ha) 1,2 tyś. osób - Cmentarz w Dolinie Śmierci - ul. Gen. Bołtucia – założony w 1946 r. (1,3 ha) 1,2 tyś. osób - Cmentarz Bohaterów II Wojny Światowej - Smukała-Opławiec – (0,2 ha) 0,2 tyś. osób Ciekawostki O r g a n y w kościołach bydgoskich. Zabytkowe organy można znaleźć w kilku bydgoskich kościołach. Większość pochodzi z początku XX wieku. Jednymi z największych na Pomorzu i Kujawach organami może się poszczycić kościół pw. św. Andrzeja Boboli. 48-głosowy instrument, zbudowany przez znaną firmę Sauera trafiły do świątyni w 1903 r. W latach 1998-2000 r. przeszły kapitalną renowację. Dzisiaj służą w czasie organizowanych często wieczorów organowych „U Jezuitów”. Ponad 40 głosów mają zabytkowe organy z kościoła pw. św. Trójcy, zbudowane w 1912 roku przez Paula Voelknera, legendarnego organmistrza. Kościół św. Trójcy charakteryzuje się nie spotykaną nigdzie indziej, specyficzną akustyką. W Katedrze Bydgoskiej znajdują się 28-głosowe organy w 80-proc. zbudowane z drewna. Prawdopodobnie zbudowała je, około roku 1907, firma Voelknera, która w tym czasie przeniosła się, po spaleniu fabryki w Duninowie, do Bydgoszczy. Być może instrument został przeniesiony do fary z rozebranego w 1940 roku kościoła pojezuickiego przy Starym Rynku. Zabytkowe organy znajdują się również w wielu innych kościołach, m.in. Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa, Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy, Matki Bolesnej i innych. P a t r o n o w i e miasta. Najstarszym patronem miasta jest św. Mikołaj. Pod wezwaniem tego świętego została zbudowana fara bydgoska – początkowo kościół drewniany. Zastanawiające, że również patronem parafii w Wyszogrodzie i potem Fordonie był św. Mikołaj. Od 1466 r. zaczęto budować gotycki murowany kościół farny. Po ukończeniu w 1502 r. zyskał patronów św. biskupów Marcina i Mikołaja. Od tego czasu za patrona Bydgoszczy uznaje się obok św. Mikołaja również św. Marcina. 11 listopada, który jest dniem świętego oraz świętem państwowym odzyskania niepodległości może być świętowany podobnie jak w Poznaniu. W Poznaniu – którego patronem jest św. Marcin, dodatkowo kultywuje się w tym dniu tradycję wielkopolskich rogalików. Tradycja ta jest również obecna w Bydgoszczy, choć w mniejszym stopniu. Do dzisiaj w Bydgoszczy są trzy kościoły, których patronem jest św. Mikołaj. Pierwszy to Katedra Bydgoska pw. św. Marcina i Mikołaja, drugi to kościół w Fordonie pw. św. Mikołaja, trzeci to cerkiew Kościoła prawosławnego pw. św. Mikołaja w Bydgoszczy przy Nowym Rynku 5, (wejście od ul. Trybunalskiej). Od pocz. XVI wieku główną patronką miasta stawała się Matka Boska w obrazie ufundowanym przez starostę bydgoskiego i umieszczonym w farze. Cześć wyrażała się poprzez liczne łaski, uzdrowienia i opiekę odczuwaną przez mieszkańców. Kult Matki Boskiej wyobrażonej w przepięknym obrazie wzrastał z wieku na wiek. Obecnie szczególny stosunek, jaki mają bydgoszczanie do swego sanktuarium docenił Kard. Wyszyński, który uroczyście koronował wizerunek Matki Bożej w 1966 oraz Papież Jan Paweł II, który dokonał powtórnej koronacji w 1999 r. na bydgoskim lotnisku oraz ustanowił MB Pięknej Miłości patronką diecezji. Od lat powojennych wizerunek MB nazywa się coraz częściej Madonną Bydgoską. Doprezyzuję tylko, że: - kościół Metodystów znajduje się na ul. Pomorskiej, na wysokości ul. Cieszkowskiego - kościół na ul. Warszawskiej (zbud. też w 1897) nigdy nie należał do Metodystów, ale był i jest nadal kościołem ewangelickim - na uwagę zasługują przede wszystkim 42 głosowe organy renomowanej firmy Wilhelm Sauer zbudowane 1877 r. w kosciele Piotra i Pawła. Są zachowane w oryginalnym stanie, wg fachowców po remoncie byłby to najlepszy instrument w Bydgoszczy - organy w Farze nie zostały przeniesione z kościoła jezuickiego na Rynku - zostały zbudowane przez Voelknera w starej późnobarokowej szafie.